the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Colorado State School
Colorado State School is a public middle school/high school in Denver, Colorado where Rachel, Justice, Gary, Dean, April and all other students on WildSide presumably attend. It is first seen in Season 1 in Wild School. Known Students *Rachel Norman (as of Wild School) E2 *Justice Leonardo (as of Wild School) E2 *Gary Fisherman (as of Wild School) E2 *Dean Ford (as of Wild School) E2 *April Haden (as of Wild School) E2 *Maze (formerly) (as of Wild Maze; left in Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken) E10- S3, E20 *Benjamin (as of Wild School Camp) E12 *Pete (as of Wild Boyfriend) E8 *Nathan (as of Wild Cute Boy) E14 *Emma Ginley (as of Wild Bully) E12 *Leaf (as of Wild Mystery) E18 *The Mayor's Daughter (as of Wild Reputation) E13 *Raya (as of Wild Friendship) (S4, E15) Known Staff *Mr Leopron (as of Wild School) E2 *Mr Gray (as of Wild School) E2 *Ernie (cafeteria boy) (as of Wild Cute Boy) E14 *Mr Crewnor (as of Wild Other Side) E19 *Ms Gonzales (as of Wild Black and White) E23 *Coach Inbranen (as of Wild Game) E9 Trivia *All students' lockers are inside *Each student receives a manual on their first day *No cell phones are allowed in the hallways and in the classrooms *The school's mascot is a crown *The school's main colours are red and white *Although the building is real, the inside is just a set *They have a basketball, football and baseball team *They have a cheerleading squad *It is known to have an auditorium, indoor basketball court and a baseball field *The Valentine's Day Dance was held there *Every year every student competes in a table tennis tournament. Rachel won the ping pong champion of the school in 2012. *It first appeared in the episode Wild School *In 2013, Rachel and Justice were put in charge of casting the school talent show *The school has a website *From season one-three, the cafeteria tables appear both round and square. In season four, the tables appear long. This is due to a set redesign between seasons three and four *The school has a library, introduced in season four Appearances Note: (*) = first appearance 'Season 1' *Wild School (*main corridor, *science classroom, *corridor, *outside of school) *Wild Boyfriend (main corridor, *unknown subject classroom) *Wild Broken Faucet (main corridor, *Mr Leopron's office) *Wild Maze (main corridor) *Wild Undercover Celebrity (main corridor, *unknown subject classroom, *gymnasium, *cafeteria) *Wild School Camp (main corridor) *Wild Broken Nose (main corridor, *nurse's office) *Wild Cute Boy (main corridor, cafeteria, *corridor, *female bathroom) *Wild Soup Seller (main corridor, cafeteria, Mr Leopron's office) *Wild Big Sister (main corridor) *Wild Addict (main corridor, cafeteria, outside of school) *Wild Haunted House (main corridor) *Wild Weird Boy (unnamed subject classroom, main corridor) *Wild Valentine's Day (main corridor, *notice board, gymnasium, outside of school, corridor) 'Season 2' *Wild Justice (main corridor) *Wild Old Lady (main corridor) *Wild Oh No! (main corridor, *back of school) *Wild Principal's Principles (main corridor, Mr Leopron's office) *Wild Game (notice board, *baseball field) *Wild Bully (main corridor, nurse's office, unnamed subject classroom) *WildSide Goes Ping Pong (*auditorium, gymnasium) *Wild Other Side (*math classroom, main corridor, *second corridor, Mr Leopron's office, cafeteria) *WildSide joins the E.G.G. Plant (science classroom) *Wild Berries (main corridor, cefeteria) *Wild Black and White (*history classroom) 'Season 3' *Wild Weather (cafeteria) *Wild Party (math classroom) *Wild Bounce (baseball field, gymnasium, main corridor, *Simon's office) *Wild Dine (main corridor) *Wild Psychic (auditorium) *Wild Protest (unnamed subject classroom, main corridor, Mr Leopron's office) *Wild Child (main corridor) *Wild Hog (main corridor) *Wild Bully the II (main corridor) *Wild Talent (auditorium, main corridor) *Wild Butt Diallers (*second science classroom, main corridor) *Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (main corridor) *Wild Bill/s (*geography classroom, second corridor, main corridor) 'Season 4' *Wild Switch (main corridor, math classroom, *PE classroom, science classroom, *computer-science room, geography room, *library) *Wild Regret (main corridor, corridor, cafeteria) *Wild April's Fool (main corridor) *Wild Slam Drunk (main corridor, library) *Wild Hat in the Cat (main corridor) *Wild Reputation (main corridor, cafeteria, second corridor) *Wild Future (history classroom) *Wild and Wilder (main corridor, library, unnamed subject classroom, cafeteria) *Wild Meeting (main corridor) *Wild Dean's Soul Mate: (main corridor, female bathroom, cafeteria) *Wild, Wild Radio (*student lounge, *school radio station, cafeteria) *Wild Finale (main corridor, unnamed subject classroom) Places 'Main Corridor' The main corridor consists of two doors, lockers, and a staircase to the second floor. It makes the most appearances, appearing in 51 episodes Trivia *Rachel, Justice, Gary, Dean, April, Nathan and Maze's lockers are located in this corridor *At times, only certain parts are shown, such as the staircase (Wild Valentine's Day) Category:WildSide Category:Shows by Dechel-Auslly-Flyna